Ammunition Types
}}For shotgun ammunition, see Shotgun Ammunition Types. 'Armor Piercing' History While armor piercing shells had been around since the 1860s that were designed to defeat heavily armored ironclads, and had existed in the form of 'K' bullets since WW1, it was not until around WW2 that armor piercing ammunition for small arms was issued in much greater numbers. For small arms, bullets were cast in either hardened steel, tungsten, or tungsten carbide, although depleted uranium has been used in larger scale weapons such as autocannons. In-Game Armor Piercing (or AP) is a type of ammunition. There is no visual model for this unlike shotgun ammo types. When equipped, the projectile's tracers will be tinted lime green. Usage & Tactics As the name suggests, any weapon with this attached can pierce through thicker barriers than it could normally. On maps with thin cover, such as Warehouse, this can greatly improve weapon performance. On weapons like the M60 that already feature impressive penetration, the extra boost makes it even easier to perform wallbangs. However, close quarters performance suffers. AP should be applied to weapons that need more penetrative performance. 'Hollow Point' History Hollow point rounds were created in the 19th century and were sold as "express" bullets. These were cast entirely in a soft lead alloy. In the 1890s, British handgun cartridge designs included hollow points, and were called "manstoppers." In 1898, in the Hague Convention, hollow points were banned in international warfare upon the conclusion that it violated the laws of war. However, hollow point bullets see frequent use in civilian and law enforcement arsenals as a guarantee that whoever is shot will become incapacitated. They are also less likely to hit bystanders from over-penetrating or ricocheted bullets. In-Game The Hollow Point (or HP) is a type of ammunition located in the ‘Other’ category. Much like AP rounds, HP rounds do not have a visual model, unlike shotgun ammunition types, however, you can tell that they are equipped by the change of tint of your weapons' bullet tracer from red to periwinkle (Bluish-Purple). Usage & Tactics Hollow Point ammunition dramatically shifts the performance of a weapon, making it far more powerful in close quarters. The damage of a weapon is multiplied by 1.2, which can make weapons like DMRs and LMGs deal quite a lot of damage up close. This comes at the cost of ranged damage, headshot multiplier, and torso multiplier. Weapons which rely on a torso multiplier to deal more damage may suffer from using Hollow Point ammunition. High damage weapons such as the SA58 SPR stand to become more lethal with Hollow Point. Using that weapon as an example, damage goes from 48->30 to 57.59->25. The headshot multiplier goes from ×2.10 to ×1.75. The range goes from 40->180 to 40.57->162 studs. With Hollow Points, the SA58 SPR maintains a 4SK at any range, but it can no longer 2SK to the head at any range. However, it can now 1SK to the head inside of the 40-stud effective range. 'Trivia' *This was released on January 21, 2018 as a part of the Winter Update. *The update was called ‘YOLO ammo types’, implying that the developers had not tested the attachments, as they didn’t make an appearance in the Test Place and the devs asked for feedback on the loading screen. **Community backlash was particularly violent upon their introduction due to them breaking a lot of weapons in terms of power and balance. **Previous attachments in the CTE were similar in methodology, albeit not as generic. * On January 24, 2018, the ammunition types caused some player's to rank reset to 20. They only have lost their rank and not other data. * In Update 4.0.0, the Hollow Point fire color changed to a blueish-purplish color. * In Update 4.13.0, ammunition types were forked to their own category of attachment. Category:Ammo